Crazy Naked Humans
by Hinayo
Summary: Toothless echó una mirada hacia la casa, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Desde la boda del jefe con Astrid, las cosas habían sido diferentes para él y su jinete. Ahora, el dragón sólo podía pasar el día con Hiccup, porque las noches, bueno… estaban reservadas sólo para ESO. Humanos. Locos humanos. ¡Locos humanos desnudos! Locos... por el sexo, pero al final siempre daba lo mismo.


Hey people! Wharapp! ¿qué más, qué cuentan, cómo los trata la vida? (Dios, sueno como una anciana) No, _Siriusly, _díganme, porque todos ustedes me preocupan.

En fin, decidí escribir este drabble porque… bueno, se me ocurrió, y como no venía al caso en el fic que estoy escribiendo pues entonces lo publico aquí por aparte. Crazy huh?

El título es easy… se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción Crazy Naked Girls de Super Furry Animals, y ACLARO QUE esto NO ES un song fic. ODIO los song fics.

Si el fic no era lo que esperaban lo siento, me esforcé como siempre, ya sabe, Hinayo siempre quiere que ustedes lean cosas divertidas (por eso están aquí no?), pero es que estoy a punto de dejarme arrastrar hacia el fandom de Big Hero 6. Tadashiiii! Te amoooo!

Sin más… READ MY PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>Toothless dio media vuelta apenas la temperatura de la habitación subió. <em>Otra vez. <em>No sabía por qué se extrañaba, después de todo, era así todas las noches desde aquel fatídico día.

Sintió la tela caer al suelo y no se volvió para saber a quién pertenecía; es más, no le _interesaba. _Había comprobado, con graves consecuencias para él, que los humanos no lucían para nada lindos sin aquellas ropas que usaban a diario para guarecerse del frío y, también, sólo ellos lo sabían, para presumir.

Se trepó a la ventana sin dar una sola mirada atrás, escuchó unas risitas y saltó, resoplando irritadamente con la cabeza.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Toothless es muy inteligente. —comentó Astrid, divertida. Su carcajada murió en el acto cuando los largos dedos de Hiccup acariciaron el centro de su ardiente piel, enmudeciéndola.

—Es sólo su instinto de preservación. Todos lo tenemos. —respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, ambos estallaron en risitas absurdas y se entregaron con soberano placer a sus deberes maritales.

Toothless echó una mirada hacia la casa, más por nostalgia que por otra cosa, mientras sacudía la cabeza con censura. Extrañaba su tocón de piedra, aquel sobre el que respiraba fuego todas las noches antes de dormir. Extrañaba dormir junto a Hiccup y despertarlo con un golpe en la cara, o que su jinete lo levantara con una deliciosa canasta de pescado.

Desde la boda del jefe con Astrid, las cosas habían sido diferentes para Toothless y su humano. Ahora, el dragón sólo podía pasar el día con Hiccup, porque las noches, bueno… estaban reservadas sólo para _eso. _Humanos. Locos humanos. ¡Locos humanos desnudos! Locos por el sexo, pero al final daba siempre lo mismo.

Toothless había pasado por muy malas experiencias, y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

Es más, pretendía como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Echó a caminar hacia el pueblo, sin rumbo fijo, rumiando sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

Nunca habría pensado que su jinete sería de aquellos especímenes adictos a los rituales de apareamiento. Es decir, se veía tan… Hiccup.

No había otra manera de describirlo.

"_Existe la posibilidad de que Astrid sea la adicta a…"_, pensó, pero luego decidió desecharlo. No podía echarle la culpa a la rubia de un acto que, evidentemente, necesitaba dos participantes.

"_Sólo espero que las humanas no sean como las hembras Typhoomerangs, que intentan asesinar al macho después de…", _nuevamente, se tragó el pensamiento. Una vez había pensado que Astrid había intentado matar a Hiccup durante la noche, había corrido a salvarlo, y tampoco había sido bonito.

Hasta Valka se había reído. Incluso Stoick en el Valhalla se había burlado.

Toothless gruñó ante la maraña de pensamientos que se estaban empezando a formar en su cabeza, y la sacudió con fuerza.

Escuchó un siseó a su lado y se encontró con que Stormfly lo miraba fijamente y con lo que podría llamarse burla en sus ojos ámbares. Estaba royendo un gran hueso de yak.

"_Le has dado cinco vueltas a la casa ya, ¿por qué no entras de una buena vez?"_, lo invitó, alzando su ala tornasolada para invitarlo a pasar.

El Night Fury estaba tan malhumorado que sólo hizo un gorgoteo de sarcasmo con su faringe y arqueó una ceja.

"_¿Al establo? ¿Contigo? ¿Desde cuándo compartes el establo?" _Stormfly lo miró con exasperación.

"_Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, te habría matado por haber dicho eso". _

"_Creí que tu mejor amiga era Astrid". _Dijo él con recelo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo la dragona tan amable con él? ¿Es que acaso tenía algo en la cara?

No. Era peor.

Le tenía lástima.

Eso sólo lo enfureció más. Acomodó sus cuartos traseros dispuesto a irse cuando una piedra lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"_No te vayas, Toothless. Mira, tengo otro hueso para ti. Quiero compartirlo contigo." _Descubrió bajo su ala una enorme costilla de yak. Toothless sintió el olor a carne y no se sintió convencido. ¿Acaso a ella no le gustaba el pollo?

"_Soy más de pescado…" _murmuró, alejándose del establo, cuando Stormfly lanzó una llamarada de fuego en su dirección.

"_Sólo ven. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?" _Toothless entrecerró los ojos, sin amedrentarse. Si esa Deadly Nadder creía que iba a domar a un Night Fury, podía dárselas por enterada que…

"_Yo no estoy con dragones que me tienen lástima. No necesito tu piedad". _Escupió, gruñéndole.

Entonces ella entendió. Dejó escapar una risita.

"_Toothless, ¡escúchate! Somos dragones, no nos tenemos lástima, no conocemos el significado de la piedad. Bueno, ahora sí, un poco (diría que más bien bastante). El punto es, que nadie te tiene lástima. Eres el más privilegiado de todos nosotros, sin duda uno de los imbéciles más inteligentes que he conocido, ¿dónde escuchaste esa estupidez?" _rio Stormfly, francamente divertida. Nuevamente, volvió a alzar su ala.

Él ignoró su pregunta para disimular su vergüenza por el hecho de haber sido llamado imbécil, y negó con la cabeza, sin duda un poco divertido también. Recién había registrado el hecho de que, al lado de imbécil, había estado la palabra inteligente.

Toothless entró al establo de Stormfly por primera vez en su vida.

Era caliente y seco, con mucha paja en el suelo y canastas de almacenaje al fondo. Olisqueó el aire y el aroma lo llevó al piso, bajo las tablas de madera. Dedujo que sus humanos guardarían allí la carne seca y el pescado en salazón para la época de invierno. Sin duda era algo astuto guardar las provisiones con Stormfly: ella jamás se acercaría a la comida debido a la sal con la cual la preservaban y, en caso de peligro, protegería los suministros de cualquier riesgo.

La dragona empujó hacia él la gran costilla de yak y Toothless se dispuso a roerla con cierta grima. Se acercó al hueso, se acercó, se acerc…

"_¡¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?!"_ espetó, irritado. _"Me pone los pelos de punta". _

"_¡Pero si no tienes pelos!" _se carcajeó Stormfly, revolcándose sobre la paja, muerta de la risa.

Toothless le gruñó y, aprovechando que estaba distraída, dio una mordida al hueso.

Hm, no estaba tan mal. Dio otra mordida.

No estaba nada mal.

Segundos después, estaba royendo el hueso como un loco.

"_Cálmate, ¿sí? Aquí hay agua" _Stormfly empujó un gran cuenco hacia él y Toothless asintió en silencio.

Comieron en silencio, o al menos eso intentaron, porque sus dientes contra la osamenta hacían un verdadero escándalo.

"_¿Por qué haces esto?" _preguntó Toothless de repente, viendo cómo su hueso era ya una masa informe y blancuzca.

Stormfly parpadeó, e iba a contestar cuando un grito les llegó desde la casa. Quedaron perplejos.

"_Eso es nuevo" _dijo la dragona.

"_Están locos, además de desnudos, ¡locos!" _se quejó el Night Fury. Una risotada de Hiccup pareció confirmar su declaración.

"_No necesito que lo repitas". _

"_No me cambies el tema". _La miró con fiereza y ella claudicó con suma facilidad.

"_¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago? Está bien. Toothless, las últimas diez noches las has pasado dándole vueltas a la casa y has dormido en la linde del bosque. Me preocupas. Ya ni siquiera te diviertes cuando juegas conmigo",_ se explicó.

"_¿_Tú _te preocupas por _mí_?"_, inquirió, incrédulo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada ácida, como recién salida de un Changewing pero, aun así, alzó su ala e inclinó su cabeza hacia su costado, indicándole que se acercara.

"_Ven aquí" _le dijo, moviendo su ala para hacer más énfasis en la cuestión. Él puso cara de horror.

Definitivamente, Hiccup no era siempre una buena influencia.

"_¿Estás loca? ¡No!" _Ella lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo hemos hecho un millón de veces!" _Ese comentario puede ser fácilmente malinterpretado, pensó Toothless.

"_Sí, pero no hemos estado solos cuando lo hemos hecho" _Ahí iba otra perla de _alto calibre. _Si Hookfang estuviera allí, no los dejaría en paz durante el resto de la eternidad. Literalmente.

Stormfly suspiró negativamente.

"_¿Cuál es tu problema? Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien, y ahora estás siendo un completo idiota". _Empezó a bajar su ala.

Toothless sintió un ramalazo de culpa azotarlo al oír su voz tan herida. Inmediatamente, hizo justo lo mismo que con Cloudjumper: se escabulló bajo el ala de Stormfly y se acomodó bajo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa desdentada.

"_¿Menos idiota?" _preguntó. Ella lo ignoró y pensó en otra cosa que decirle.

"_Toothless, sé que extrañas dormir con Hiccup en la casa, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a que los humanos necesitan su espacio para… ya sabes… aparearse." _

El Night Fury suspiró.

"_Lo sé". _Ella decidió continuar.

"_Puedes dormir en el establo conmigo" _dijo, y él alzó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido. ¿De verdad Stormfly, una de las hembras más territoriales de todo el Archipiélago, estaba ofreciéndose a compartir su establo con él? No podía más que sentirse incómodo y honrado, pues entre los dragones compartir el territorio es la última muestra de confianza y afecto, obviando claro el ejemplo de los Nidos y las despóticas Reinas Dragón.

No tenía idea de que su relación con Stormfly hubiera avanzado tanto. ¿Cuándo había pasado?

"_Bueno, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote. Di algo". _Lo urgió ella.

"_Bueno… gracias, supongo. No me queda de otra igualmente". _Accedió. ¿Que por qué accedió? Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería pasar las noches en compañía de un amigo, quien sea, y prefería mil veces el calor del establo de Stormfly que un árbol a la linde del bosque.

Ella se contentó con la respuesta del lacónico Night Fury (a veces, aquello era lo mejor que se le podía sacar), y se le ocurrió algo para subirle el ánimo.

"_Sabes, se puede ver la luna y el cielo desde la entrada de _nuestro _establo. Es lo mejor que tiene". _A Toothless le gustó la manera en la que sonó aquel "nuestro". Ahora ya no sólo tenía un tocón de piedra, ahora tenía un establo. Sonrió de lado y miró taimadamente a Stormfly.

"_Puedo ver la luna y las estrellas desde mi tocón en el cuarto de Hiccup", _dijo, simulando arrogancia.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue un coletazo en la cabeza por parte de la dragona.

"_¿Qué dragones…*? ¿Y eso por qué fue?"_

"_Eso… fue por ser un cretino". _

"_Por todos los dragones, eres idéntica a Astrid…" _otro coletazo, con púas incluidas, en la cabeza.

"_Sólo cállate". _

Lo envolvió con su ala derecha y ambos respiraron fuego frente a sus cuerpos. El murmullo de la brisa los arrulló hasta que se sumieron en una pacífica duermevela, arrastrados por la calidez de sus escamosas figuras.

Toothless sonrió mientras, en sus sueños, perseguía a Hiccup, Stormfly, Astrid y Valka, mientras Cloudjumper supervisaba la actividad como buen niñero que era. Eran sus mejores amigos. Su familia.

Esos jodidos y locos humanos desnudos le habían dado un establo nuevo y, mucho más importante, el fortalecimiento de un lazo con una _amiga._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Hiccup y Astrid decidieron echar una miradita al establo y lo que vieron los descolocó un poco.

—Hiccup, ¿desde cuándo los dragones duermen abrazados? —preguntó la rubia a su esposo.

El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante la maraña de alas colas y patas que había en el pesebre de su propiedad.

—No tengo idea, pero no me gustaría que se detuvieran.

* * *

><p>No es la gran vaina, lo sé, pero me gustó mucho la parte de HTTYD 2 en la que Toothless y Stormfly juegan a Las Traes y pues me parece que deberían darle más crédito a esa linda amistad que se da ese par.<p>

Si no lo hacen… les daré un mondacazo a todos! (La palabra lo dice todo no?)

Dejen reviews, porque o si no no tendre ni jodida idea de cómo me quedó esta cosa.

A propósito.

FELIZ JODIDO AÑO NUEVO (atrasado).


End file.
